


which i cannot touch because they are too near

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, background Frannie/Kowalski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser tops from the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	which i cannot touch because they are too near

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sonia for the idea ("it's simple math because bossy Fraser is hot + Fraser tied up is a pretty picture = duh"). Beta'd by inseriatim.

"Ray, this knot is tied too loosely. I could easily slip it." 

Ray barely spared a glance for the nylon rope tying Fraser's left wrist to the bedpost. "There is nothing wrong with that knot, Fraser. Stop micromanaging me, I got this." He grabbed Fraser's right wrist.

Fraser's mouth set, and he did something with his left hand. Ray was expecting it--he let go and jumped back as Fraser slipped the knot and grabbed for him. But on his second try, Fraser succeeded in tackling him onto the bed and pinning him to the sheets. All of naked Fraser, pressed up against his shirt and slacks. Ray grinned. 

Fraser gave him an amusedly reproachful look. "Ray."

"Fine, fine, I'll be more careful this time. Get off me."

"Thank you."

The rest of the knot-tying went without incident. It was good that knots were still a little tricky for him, because it helped distract from how there was a lot of Fraser right there and totally unable to get away from him, and he wasn't supposed to touch.

"Strip, if you would," Fraser said.

Ray did, hanging his clothes over the back of a chair. Fraser was getting visibly harder, watching him. That always killed him. The good part was coming, oh yeah, he could already feel Fraser under his hands--

"Now kindly go through the closet and take out everything you haven't worn in over a year."

_"What?_ Did I hear you correctly, Fraser, because I thought you said--"

"Father Behan is collecting donations for the rummage sale next month."

Ray's eyes narrowed. "Benny."

Fraser narrowed his eyes back. "Yes, Ray?" 

He shivered. Even on his back, even tied-up and spread-eagled on the bed, Fraser managed to look dangerous at the challenge to his authority. Ray threw up his hands. "Fine!" He headed for the closet. "This is because I said I wouldn't hit you, isn't it?"

There was a pause. "What do you mean?"

He threw the door open, hiding Fraser from sight. "You're punishing me, right? Look, I'm sorry, I know--I know it wouldn't mean--I just can't, okay?"

"I know," Fraser said gently. "I don't want to punish _you_ , Ray."

Ray's hands froze on the first hanger. He'd said he wouldn't hit Fraser, so Fraser was finding new ways to torture _himself_. Because he liked that, right. Because--sometimes it was hard to remember, but maybe waiting for Ray to touch him was just as painful for Fraser as it was for Ray. Maybe Fraser wanted it just as bad. Ray poked his head back around the door. "How about my uniform? I haven't worn that in over a year."

"Of course make an exception for your uniform." Fraser's voice was controlled, and he was hard as a rock.

Ray snickered. Tied-up Fraser certainly added a frisson to those boring household chores. Wait a second--"Benny, I am not getting rid of this suit! I was married in this suit!"

"When's the last time you wore it?"

Ray made some hasty calculations. "None of your business."

"Ray." There it was again, that note of command. How did he _do_ that? 

Ray looked at the bar in the closet. He was only three inches along. Nearly three feet to go, plus his shoes. The door was between them, surely Fraser would never know if he just touched himself a little? 

"Kindly don't, Ray."

Ray jumped and gave up. "Fraser, you're some kind of alien, you know that? And 1989."

"Are you likely to start wearing it again?"

"I guess not, but it's still in good shape. I saved for months to buy that suit. Maybe I could give it to Kowalski."

"I'm sure he would love to have it," Fraser said, in that voice that meant he was trying really hard not to say something.

"I mean, I know he'll just wear it when he and Frannie go to Disco Night, but that's still better than the rummage sale, isn't it?"

"By all means, ask him." Fraser was starting to sound kind of frustrated.

Ray poked his head out of the closet again. "Look, Benny, you know I want to get over there, but you can't expect me to just throw out all my clothes in two seconds."

Fraser gave a high-pitched chuckle. "Yes, I know. I knew that. But I may have failed to accurately assess the implications."

Look at him, spouting two-dollar words and if Ray just went over there, he could touch him. He could cup Fraser's balls, he could suck Fraser and Fraser couldn't stop him, couldn't stop _himself_ from liking it. And they both knew damn well that Ray wasn't going to. "I could always do it later...?"

Fraser shook his head. "Please continue."

Ray thanked God he'd started wearing some of his more colorful shirts again recently, because otherwise the carnage would have been even bloodier. As it was, it hurt to watch some of them go. "Aw, Fraser, I was wearing this shirt when I met you!" He pulled the hanger off the rack and waved it at Fraser, who was still hard and whose hair was starting to curl damply at the edges. 

"Yes, Ray, and it is to that I attribute my failure to recognize my attraction to you for another three weeks."

Ray's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

"I like the purple-and-green one. You can keep it if you wear it tomorrow."

"Fraser, I'm going to court tomorrow!"

Fraser raised his eyebrows. 

Ray weighed his options. Getting rid of a perfectly good shirt that Fraser liked, versus looking incredibly dated at the arraignment. Of course, there was something a little kinky about it, right? Being out in public knowing that he was wearing the shirt because Fraser told him to? "Fine, Fraser, you win." He left the purple-and-green shirt on the rack and looked at what was next. Oh. 

"Jeez, you really think I can get rid of all these?" He ran his hand down the sleeve of the brand-new suit. "I mean, it's not like I want to wear the Bookman's clothes, the guy had no style, but they were expensive, you know? It seems like a waste." He'd been saving them for over a year now, unable to throw them away but unable to wear them. The bright solid-colored shirts, the dark slacks, the vests with tacky pseudo-Native-American buttons. Just the idea of putting them on made it a little hard to breathe.

"Yes. Someone at the rummage sale will be glad to get them." He sounded like he was hanging on to that sympathetic tone by a thread, and that snapped Ray out of it. 

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying." He dumped all the Langoustini stuff onto the stack, pulled out a few of his older sweater vests and some ties that had gone out in the early nineties, and brushed his hands off. "Done!"

"Are you sure you got everything, Ray?"

Ray grabbed a few really ill-considered things he'd bought in Florida--Florida was death to fashion, no joke--and added them to the pile. "Everything but the shoes."

"Oh." 

Fraser would never ask, so Ray did it for him. "C'mon, Benny, let me do the shoes later. I'm going crazy here."

There was a moment of silence.

"Please?"

"All right," Fraser conceded.

Ray emerged from the closet and headed for the bed.

"If you'd kindly get two ice cubes from the freezer, Ray."

Ray's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me. Do I get to touch you sometime this century?"

"When they've melted. But you can touch yourself now, if you'd like."

Ray closed his eyes for a second. "I, uh, thanks." He jacked himself a couple of times, just to take the pressure off, and Fraser swallowed audibly. Ray headed for the kitchen.

"What should I do with them?" he asked a few seconds later, clacking them together in their glass. "And the answer better not be putting them on _me_ , because--"

"Of course not, Ray. If you would--" Fraser coughed, actually blushing. Ray bit his lip, hard. "If you would spread them over my chest and thighs, with particular attention to the nipples."

Ray picked up one of the ice cubes and laid it on Fraser's flat stomach. A tremor went through Fraser, his stomach contracting away, and he hissed and tilted his head back. Ray pressed it down. Fraser's chest rose and fell unevenly as Ray slowly ran the ice higher, leaving a gleaming trail. Ray slipped to the side, rubbed it over his nipple. "Ahhh!" 

"Can I kiss you while I do this?"

"No." Fraser strained against the rope, his nipple peaking. 

Ray went for the other one. "You're impossible, you know that? You always have to make everything a billion times harder than everyone else." Round and round went the ice cube. 

"Yes, Ray." His voice was hoarse. 

"Does that actually feel good?"

Fraser glanced at Ray, his eyebrows going up, and almost smiled. "Not in the ordinary sense." 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

It seemed to take forever for the damn thing to melt. Ray didn't know how Fraser wasn't getting frostbite. He slid the ice over Fraser's abs, watching his muscles quiver. It was the last little bit of ice. His fingers were almost on Fraser's skin--

"You may eat the rest of the cube."

Ray sighed, dumped the sliver of ice into his mouth, and reached for the other cube. It had barely melted at all in its glass, which seemed unfair. As payback, he went straight for the softest part of Fraser's inner thigh. Fraser actually convulsed off the bed for a second. Ray slid the ice higher.

"No," Fraser said, and Ray didn't know if Fraser didn't want to be _that_ cold, or if it was just that Ray wasn't allowed.

"Fine, that's how you want to be?" Ray slid the ice down, down and around, and pressed it against the back of Fraser's knee. Fraser instinctively tried to jerk away, but Ray's knot held fast. "Ha, gotcha." Fraser huffed a laugh and tried to hold himself perfectly still, only jumping a little while Ray deep-froze his inner thighs and stomach. Finally, finally the ice cube was gone. "Well?"

"You can only touch me where you put the ice."

"Oh, for God's sake." But he dragged his finger up the middle of Fraser's chest. Fraser shut his eyes as Ray rubbed over a nipple. "Are you numb, or what?"

"Sensation is certainly dulled. That's the point."

Ray climbed between Fraser's legs and slid his hands over Fraser's thighs. He went around Fraser's cock and up his stomach, careful to stay in the rapidly-evaporating wet. If he trailed his fingers lightly enough, Fraser would shiver. Yeah, like that. He took Fraser's nipples between his middle and index fingers, rubbing with his thumb. Fraser arched up--it looked like sensation was starting to come back. "Thank you, Ray," he gasped.

"You're welcome." Ray's own voice was starting to go wonky. 

Fraser dragged it out, moment after moment, and then he said, "Use your mouth, please."

Ray dived down, got his mouth around Fraser's nipple, and the hot after the cold must have been pretty shocking because Fraser completely lost it. He was straining up off the bed and whimpering and saying, "Ray, _Ray_ \--"

Ray picked up his head. "Can I touch your dick now?"

"Yes." 

"Can I kiss you?"

Fraser moaned helplessly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ray lined up their cocks and wrapped his hand around them, jacking them both as he pressed his mouth blindly against Fraser's. Fraser stuck his tongue right into Ray's mouth, thrusting his hips up in mute appeal. "If you wanted to fuck me, then maybe you shouldn't have made me wait so long," Ray mumbled against Fraser's lips. "I can't last that long, I--" He twisted his wrist, so damn close already. He could feel the lingering coolness of Fraser's chest pressed against his. Fraser actually rubbed up against him, trying for friction on his nipples. 

He loved it when Fraser got like this, so into it he couldn't talk. It happened surprisingly often, like the guy had an on-off switch instead of a dial. Sometimes Ray liked to take advantage by saying stuff he knew would annoy Fraser, but right now he was busy pumping their dicks and letting Fraser duck his head to suck on Ray's neck. Fraser writhed under him, wanting it so bad--

Fraser spilled, gasping and moaning and slicking the space between them. "R--Ray." He was still shaking but somehow magically able to talk again. "Now, if you would."

"You're something else, you know that, Benny? I can't come on command!" But he lifted his head and looked at Fraser, who was flushed and dark-eyed and giving him an _Of course you can, Ray, I have faith in you_ look. Sure enough, Ray came, because it turned out that this white-hot, frozen moment of pleasure? He had let Benny take this too. "That was a fluke," he said, and collapsed onto Fraser.


End file.
